So Close
by Amberina
Summary: Fred/Faith/Wesley. Emotions are for idiots.


Title: So Close  
Author: Amberina  
Rating: R  
'Ship: Fred/Faith/Wesley, mentions of Fred/Gunn  
Spoilers: S4 - takes place after "Salvage"  
Summary: Emotions are for idiots.  
Disclaimer: Yup Fred and Faith are all mine. I created them, and I make loads of money off of them. Oh wait, I've just been informed that I'm *not* Joss Whedon. Damn.  
Archiving: Pylean Refugee, SU Archive, Whole New World, Rebellious, UCSL, list archives, anyone that asks nicely and provides a link.  
Note: Written to try to break my writers block. In the middle of the night.  
Dedication: To Topaz and Rach - no explanation needed. To Allison for the awesome suggestions and the help I needed to poke my muse into working again. Also, to Tayla and Ellie for the great beta jobs!  
  
  
SO CLOSE  
By Amberina  
  
Emotions are for idiots, Fred has decided. Better to just fuck than to get attached. When one gets attached, heatbreak inevitably follows. It was a fact. And this, she would like to make clear, had nothing to do with what happened with Charles. Okay so maybe that was a lie - in all honesty, it had *everything* to do with what happened with Charles. But it certainly wasn't *just* that. It was everything. So Fred decided that love was for the weak and the stupid, and she knew that she was neither.  
  
She became obsessed with Faith. She hadn't meant to, of course, but it kind of snuck up on her while she wasn't looking. It wasn't that she had a crush on her or wanted any kind of relationship with her. No, that was a ridiculous notion. But she wanted her with a fire she didn't know she possessed.  
  
Fred usually wouldn't just march up to a woman and come on to her. Or rather, *old* Fred wouldn't, but *new* Fred would. So new Fred did.  
  
****  
  
It was a rather rare quiet moment in the Hyperion. Other than Cordelia, who was upstairs asleep, Fred and Faith were the only ones there. So Fred decided to make her move.  
  
"Hey, Faith."  
  
Faith looked up from the daydream she had been lost in. "Hey." The look on her face was one of curiosity and slight impatience. When Fred didn't say anything, Faith offered a lazy, "What's up?"  
  
Fred smiled nervously. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "Up? Nothing's . . . up. I was just bored, so . . . " She let herself trail off, mentally chastising herself for letting her nervousness show. Being nervous, after all, was not an effective tool of seduction.  
  
Faith studied her for a moment. "Right."  
  
Fred sucked in a deep breath. It was now or never. "Can I kiss you?" Could that *be* any unsexier? Get. A. Grip. she urged herself. No big deal. No big deal. Right. No. Big. Deal.  
  
Faith raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Fred said quickly, rushing away. God she was such an idiot. 'Can I kiss you?' she mocked herself mentally. Lesson of Seduction #1 - don't do anything Fred does.  
  
"Texas, wait!" Faith called out. She rushed to stop her, placing her hand on the small of Fred's back, electrifying the skin there. "I just didn't know you liked me."  
  
"Well," Fred said, blushing slightly, "I like you *too* much."  
  
"Who says too much?" Faith inquired, moving closer to Fred.  
  
Fred could feel the heat between them. Or maybe it was just her imagination. Either way, she was getting progressively hotter. Faith licked her lips softly, obviously unintentionally, but the gesture brought Fred's attention to just how delicious Faith's lips looked. "Not me," she breathed, bringing her lips to meet Faith's softly. She brushed her lips against hers very lightly, and then Faith pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss slowly. Fred was feeling a bit melty in the knees and damp in the crotch.  
  
Faith brought her mouth to her neck now, and Fred leaned her head back, her eyes closed softly as Faith lavished the side of her neck with kissed. A small moan escaped her lips and if her eyes had been open, she would have seen Faith crack a small smile, before running her tongue up the same skin she had just kissed. Fred opened her eyes and stared at a slightly smirking Faith for a moment before pushing her up against the wall gently.  
  
"Whoa, Texas. Fiestier than I thought," Faith mused aloud as Fred's hands found their way about Faith's tight body.  
  
All rational thoughts were gone from Fred's mind. All she knew is there was a beautiful, sexy woman in front of her. And she wanted to fuck her. And that was that.  
  
The hotel door opened loudly, making Fred jump. She spun around to see Wesley standing there, a look on his face that she couldn't quite decipher. "Wesley," she said softly. "I'd say it wasn't what it looks like but it is. What it looks like."  
  
Faith grinned softly. "Hey, Wes."  
  
"Hello, Faith," Wes acknowledged before turning to Fred. "So what do you think it looked like?"  
  
Fred looked to Faith for help but Faith just pretended not to notice. "It - I was feeling Faith up."  
  
Wesley smiled softly. "You do realize that you two were apart before I even noticed you were in the room, don't you?"  
  
Fred's mouth dropped open slightly. She wasn't sure what to say. "I - obviously didn't."  
  
"Well, don't let me disturb you. Please continue." He sat down in a chair, making himself comfortable.  
  
Faith snickered while Fred was just shocked. "Continue? You want to - watch?!"  
  
"If that's all right with you ladies."  
  
"If that's - " Fred was completely flabbergasted. She once again looked to Faith for help. Faith stood there with a smirk on her face. "Faith!"  
  
"So you like to watch, huh?" Faith said, sauntering over to Wesley. She turned back to Fred and gave her a look that Fred wasn't sure how to interpret. "Being a Watcher and all, it's not a big surprise," she said with a shrug. "Well watch this." She leaned in and kissed Wesley passionately.  
  
Okay, there went all of Fred's rational thoughts again.  
  
Faith broke apart from Wesley and pulled him up and towards Fred. "Now I want you two to kiss."  
  
Fred found that amusing. Wasn't it usually the guy that pushed the two girls together in this kind of situation? But then again, Faith *was* the most butch of all of them, even if she didn't look it. So it all made sense. Except for the part where Wesley was leaning in to kiss her while Faith's hand slinked down her back, softly massaging her rear end.  
  
Fred took a deep breath. Two people wanted to fuck her. At the same time. One person she had feelings for //emotions are for idiots// the other she wanted a nice, hot, semi-lesbian fling with //better to just fuck than to get attached// and she was going to say no?  
  
Not even old Fred would do that.  
  
So Fred met his lips and kissed him with a passion she didn't know she possessed //she wanted her with a fire she didn't know she possessed// and it wasn't just passion, not entirely. It was there, but there was more to it //love was for the weak and the stupid// and when they broke apart and Faith kissed her again, there may not have been love //maybe that was a lie// but there was something there //heatbreak inevitably follows// and Fred felt that maybe this was right. Or possibly wrong. She didn't care. //it had *everything* to do with what happened with Charles//  
  
"I don't want to ruin the moment, but perhaps it would be in our best interest to take this upstairs?" Wesley suggested.  
  
****  
  
Once upstairs, the clothes started to drop to the floor. The whole thing was a whole big blur to Fred the next morning. She remembered little things about it, and surprisingly it wasn't the sex that stayed in her memory, it was more the way they collapsed together on the bed, intwined so perfectly, the way Faith kissed her forehead before she fell asleep, the look of adoration in Wesley's eyes.  
  
She was so close, you know. So close to not falling in love. So close to just fucking and moving on. So close. But that didn't matter now. She was over the edge and she didn't want to come back.  
  
The End 


End file.
